1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a catheter set for plexus anesthesia.
2. Description of Related Art
In a catheter set as known from German Utility Model 82 22 222, a plastic capillary is plugged onto a puncture cannula having its front end provided with a suitable bevel. After puncture of the nerve vessel, the puncture cannula is drawn out of the capillary, and a catheter is inserted into the capillary, through which catheter an anesthetic can be administered to the patient.
Disadvantageously, the known plexus catheter requires much experience and skill and makes it very difficult to locate the nerve undergoing treatment. Besides, the capillary and/or the catheter may kink, which hinders advance of the catheter.
There is also known a catheter set for plexus anesthesia wherein there is used a mandrel coated with plastic material in order to increase stiffness when setting the catheter. This stiffness of the mandrel, in particular, can cause injuries to fine nerve branches. Moreover, precise control of the catheter position is not possible using this catheter set.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter set wherein the catheter can be introduced under electric stimulation and the catheter position can also be checked afterwards.